


I Miss Us

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker forgives.</p><p>Deleted scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to go at the end of chapter 16, but I changed the ending and it no longer fit. So have it as a side scene instead. Takes place sometime between chapters 16 and 17.

*

Church is in the gameroom playing Call of Modern Warcraft with Carolina and South when Tucker shows up. He stands in the gameroom doorway, shuffling awkwardly while Carolina and South suddenly remember other places they need to be. They hurry off, leaving Tucker to stand just inside the door while Church scowls on the couch.

“I'm done being mad at you,” Tucker says, finally. Church rolls his eyes.

“Oh _are you_.”

“Yeah, I am. Dude, I don't know how you stay so angry at everyone all the time. It's exhausting. So I'm done being mad at you.”

They stare each other down for a long time. Finally Church rolls his eyes again.

“ _Fiiiine_. I _forgive you_.”

“Bitch I didn't do anything to forgive. I'm just not going to wait around being angry at you while I wait for your ego to settle down enough for you to apologize.”

“You really suck at this forgiveness thing, you know.”

“That's okay. You suck at apologizing.”

They stare each other down again. Church hits the restart button on his paused game.

“Wanna play a few rounds of Call of Modern Warcraft?”

Tucker nods, and moves over to take the seat beside Church on the couch. Their shoulders bump together, and Tucker feels something loosen in his chest at the contact. He really can't believe how much he missed this.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Church you can't just keep using Call of Modern Warcraft as a substitute for apologies


End file.
